Suspiros sin fin
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Kagome intenta olvidar aquellas increíbles aventuras para poder sanar su herido corazón, pero una nueva aventura aparece en su camino, y con esta un nuevo amor que promete sanar sus heridas.
1. Chapter 1

_1: Un nuevo comienzo_

Su corazón estaba roto, completamente destrozado. No había forma de describirlo, mas que ya estaba cansada de perdonarlo, de fingir que no había pasado nada y que tendría oportunidad. El no se decidiría nunca, así que ella decidió por el, decidió dejar de sufrir por un amor que nunca terminara de darle lo que ella le estaba dispuesta a entregar.

Inuyasha había elegido un camino donde prefería ser ignorante de los sentimientos de los demás, haciéndole pensar a Kagome que podria ser la única mujer en su vida, para luego deslumbrar a Kikyo con aquellos tiernos besos. Pues ya no mas, ya no lo permitiría, podria junta los últimos fragmentos con ella pues la muchacha ya no volvería a hacerse la tonta, la distraída, ahora sus caminos estaba definitivamente separados.

Habia decidido tapar el poso de una ves, ni su hermano,ni su abuelo, ni siquiera su madre pudieron convencerla de no hacer. Diciéndole que podria arrepentirse luego, pero no lo haría, ya no lo haría mas, sellaría para siempre aquel mundo, y aunque extrañaría todos los amigos que hizo allí tampoco podía quedarse en un lugar donde no seria feliz.

... Los días pasaron lentamente, pronto empezó a retomar su vida diaria. Sus clases, sus salidas con sus amigas, ayudar de nuevo en la casa, parecía que poco a poco todas aquellas aventuras, todo había sido un sueño. Era triste pensarlo por mucho tiempo, pero trataba de enfocar su mente en el estudio, intentaba todo para no pensar en lo que abandono y cuantos amigos ya no volvería a ver.

- _Creo que estos zapatos son muy bonitos...-_ Estaba con sus amigas en una salida de compras en el centro. Hacia tanto que no iba a comprarse ropa nueva, había olvidado totalmente la moda y aquellos trajes ta bonitos y diferentes a los kimonos o los trajes de sacerdotisa que había usado antes. Todos parecía tan diferente ahora.

El sol ya estaba cayendo poco a poco, sus amigas habían empezado a irse. Tenia que volver pronto, aunque con el tren estaría en un segundo en la estación cercana a su casa, pero no era razón para quedarse sola en aquella ciudad tan concurrida en la noche, podria ser muy peligroso.

Cuando estaba caminando para ir hasta la estación un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, aquella sensación solo podía significar una cosa: Habia un demonio allí. Pero como era posible? Podría haber escapado del pozo? Tendría que ser un demonio sumamente poderoso pues habían sellado aquella salida cuidadosamente.

Miro a su alrededor muy nerviosa y empezó a caminar cada ves mas rápido, tratando de averiguar si estaba equivocada. Pero la sensación se volvió mucho mas intensa, entonces escucho un grito proviniendo de un callejón. - _Lo lamento, pero présteme esto!_ \- Paso por una tienda de objetos antiguos, y tomo un arco de madera con unas flechas, y corrió, el hombre dueño de la tienda empezó a gritarle acusándole de ladrona, pero solo lo ignoro mientras iba a donde había escuchado aquel grito.

Al llegar vio con horror un monstruo que nunca había visto, era horrible, era atemorizarte, y estaba devorando la carne de una mujer que lamentablemente ya estaba muerta - _Por dios...es...es un monstruo..._ \- Murmuro sintiendo sus piernas temblar, pero entonces aquella horrible criatura se giro hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban por la sed de sangre. Trago saliva y sacudió la cabeza, acomodando su arco y flecha, rápidamente le disparo y por suerte sus poderes aun estaban despiertos, por aquella flecha atravesó aquella criatura en un enorme rayo de luz que lo desintegro.

Sus piernas finalmente fallaron, pues aquel era un acto horrible, sentía deseos de vomitar. Ya no había ningún peligro, pero aquel cuerpo destrozado, en el pasado Inuyasha le hubiera sostenido, consolado, para evitar que viera tal atrocidad. Se iba a desmayar, era demasiado para ella, no tendría que haber salido de casa, no tendría que haber hecho eso.

Entonces sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, unos brazos cálidos y amables, y entonces escucho una dulce voz. - _Tranquila... todo estará bien...-_ Y luego, no fue consciente de nada mas.

...- _Parece una humana común y corriente-_

 _-Pero no lo es, tu mismo viste lo que fue capaz de hacer-_

 _-Es una estudiante de secundaria, como fue capaz de hacer algo así-_

 _-De la misma forma que nosotros somos capaces... debe ser descendiente de un demonio-_ En ese momento los ojos de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa, estaba en una cama, y a su alrededor habían muchas personas, extrañas. Un alto muchacho, bastante feo de cabello anaranjado, una joven de pelo celeste que estaba sentada junto a ... un bebe? También había dos chicos de cabello negro, uno lo tenia parado y era mas bajito que el otro, y luego había un... muy atractivo muchacho de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos atrapan tes ojos verdes.

- _Que esta pasando aquí?... Ustedes... quienes son? Como llegue aquí?...-_ Estaba totalmente desorientada, se acaricio la cabeza lentamente, moviendo su cabello hacia atrás mientras se acomodaba en la cama para poder observarlos mejor. Entonces aquella mujer tan extraña de cabello celeste se acerco a la muchacha tomando asiento en el colchón a su lado.

- _Tranquila, todo esta bien... nosotros no estamos aquí para hacerte daño, solo queremos hablar de lo que te paso en el callejón...-_ La muchacha le hablaba con suavidad, mientras apoyaba un mano en su espalda para intentaba calmarla, su voz era tan suave y su rostro era tranquilo, le recordaba un poco a Sango, cuando ella intentaba animarla y cuidar de ella.

 _-Tu venciste a un demonio, no eres humana... no es verdad? La cantidad de energía espiritual liberada por ti es demasiada para que seas humana-_ Entonces escucho al bebe hablar y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente loca.

- _Ese... ese... ese bebe me esta hablando-_ Solo recordaba un bebe que hablaba y era aquel descendiente de Naraku, y no había sido nada bueno, por lo que los bebes parlantes significaban un gran peligro.

- _Tranquila, es Koenma, el es inofensivo, y esa no es su verdadera forma, no es un bebe-_ Aquella muchacha intentaba explicarle aunque Kagome seguía bastante confundida, claro que no era peor que el primer día que cayo en el mundo antiguo, nada seria peor que eso.

- _Esta bien... creo... que seria bueno que me explicaran que esta pasando aquí...-_ Soltó un suspiro y solo miro a aquellos desconocidos, dispuesta a escuchar las explicaciones que tenían para ella. Entonces su mirada vago ligeramente y choco en forma directa con aquellos ojos verdes, haciéndola sentir extraña, como si sus piernas temblaran suavemente y su corazón palpitara con mas fuerza. Quien era ese chico?


	2. Chapter 2

_2:_ _Puedo cuidarme_

Después de todo al parecer tener una vida normal como estudiante de secundaria no era una opción para Kagome. Habia querido dejar todo en el pasado, irónicamente era el pasado aquello en verdad, por lo que le costo mucho explicar toda su situación a ese grupo tan extraño, pero ellos en ningún momento la interrumpieron, solo la escuchaban tranquilamente. Ellos prometieron explicarles quienes eran cuando acabara, así que intento hacer su historia lo mas resumida posible.

- _Jamas habia escuchado de algo así... -_ Esa chica, Botan, lucia verdaderamente sorprendida y no dejaba de examinar a Kagome con la mirada.

- _Si, pero no es imposible. Antes los demonios vivían en la tierra... antes de la creación de nuestro control para poder mantenerlos apartador de los humanos. Su historia tiene sentido, pero también hay un problema con eso... si lo que dice es verdad hay una fuga de poderes en ese pozo... los demonios podrán cruzar a este mundo si no lo cerramos correctamente y de nuevo podrían dominar la tierra...-_ De verdad lo mas extraño de todo eso era escuchar a aquel bebe hablar como todo un adulto.

- _Y entonces? Que debemos hacer? -_ El era Yusuke si no mal recordaba. El se veía totalmente tranquilo con esa noticia, aun cuando lucia totalmente normal si estaba involucrado con todo esto y lo tomaba con naturalidad, seguramente no era un chico común.

- _Deben ir para ver que su historia sea verdadera-_ Ante aquello todos se sorprendieron.

- _Como que debemos ir!? Estas loco!? Del otro lado son mas salvajes y primitivos los demonios!-_ Botan parecía dispuesta a todo con total que ir, pero en la cabeza morena de la otra una idea apareció, o mas bien una cuestión muy importante.

- _Ademas... ustedes no podrían ir... solo hay dos personas que pueden cruzar ese pozo... una soy yo... y la otra-_ No quería hablar de Inuyasha, había tratado de olvidar lo pero parecía que siempre volvía a lo mismo. - _una persona de ese pasado...-_

 _-Bueno, pero no sabremos si podemos cruzar a menos que vayamos y lo intentemos...-_ Kagome abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se giro hacia ese sujeto, Kurama, quien la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa que provocaba sensaciones raras en su cuerpo.

- _Mhh... Kurama tiene razón, irán con Kagome para poder cruzar ese portal, deberán comunicarnos todo lo que pase del otro lado si es que lo logran pasar, y desde allí estoy seguro de que encontraran la razón por la cual se abrió...-_ Kagome había evitado ciertos temas cuando les había revelado su historia, uno de ellos era que originalmente la perla Shikon estaba con ella, y no en el mundo antiguo.

- _Supongo que no tenemos opción... le diré a Keiko y a mama que nos iremos por unos días ...-_ Ese chico hablaba de su familia de esa forma, y la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir que le recordaba a ella, aunque sea un poco.

- _Yo la acompañare a la casa, no es seguro de que vuelva sola en la noche... yo les enviare la dirección para poder ir mañana temprano... estas de acuerdo?-_ Esos ojos verdes no le permitían decir nada, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que había vuelto a caer en el mismo mundo del cual quería escapar en un principio. - _Excelente... andando-_

 _..._ El camino fue silencioso, y verdaderamente incomodo para la muchacha. El otro no se esforzaba en decir nada, solo caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad, pero su sola presencia le hacia sentir cosas extrañas, seguramente era por su notable atractivo. - _Tu cabello... es... natural?-_ Sintió que debía decir algo, esforzarse en hacer una conversación.

- _Es natural... supongo que el color puede tender a la duda...-_ Tenia una sonrisa que hacia temblar sus piernas, pero por que tenia ese efecto tan rápido sobre ella cuando apenas lo había cocido hacia solo unas horas.

- _Bueno... creo que es un bonito color...-_ Observo su casa, las luces estaban encendidas así que era seguro de que su mama y su abuelo estuviesen despiertos todavía. - _Esta es mi casa... gracias por acompañarme... dile a tus amigos que pueden venir mañana temprano, pero que no iré con ustedes... yo no puedo volver a ese mundo...-_

 _-Kagome... si estas asustada de volver no tienes razón, estaremos contigo y aunque no lo creas somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder protegerte...-_ Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y el mismo brillo apareció en ambos, aunque la muchacha no tardo demasiado en apartar sus ojos hacia cualquier otra parte de la noche.

 _-No es eso... yo me estoy protegiendo a mi misma. Me prometí no volver por que no quiero... y ustedes no deberían querer que vaya tampoco, soy una chica que abandono a sus amigos... no piensan que podria hacer con ustedes?-_ Sus propias palabras le parecieron duras, pero había un muro alrededor de su corazón, uno que intentaría por todos los medios de mantener en pie.

- _...Nosotros correremos el riesgo, no seria la primera ves-_ Pero esa sonrisa, estaba segura de que esa sonrisa causo una pequeña grieta, aun si no tiraba ese muro abajo, sabia que ese joven pelirrojo era muy peligroso para poder mantener su guardia en alto. Pero lo intentaría, aun si iba con ellos no volvería a confiar en un hombre tan fácil, aun si se cruzaban con Inuyasha del otro lado seguiría protegiendo su corazón de cualquier decepción a la cual pudieran enfrentarse.


	3. Chapter 3

_3: El regreso_

Su familia lucia mucho mas emocionada que ella por abrir el pozo nuevamente, sobre todo su hermano que parecía haber extrañado mucho a Inuyasha. Pero por su parte tenia la sensación de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto para ella.

Quizás con lo que mas tardo de lo que uno pensaría en explicarle a su familia quien era ese grupo de desconocidos tan particulares, sobretodo a su abuelo quien insistía que tres de ellos eran demonios y no dejaba de arrojar les sal. - _Lamento lo de mi abuelo...-_ Susurro avergonzada mientras guiaba a los cuatro muchachos a donde estaba el pozo.

- _No te preocupes Kagome, no es lo peor ni lo mas raro que nos ha pasado-_ Yusuke lucia hasta divertido mientras se sacudía la sal de la ropa. Mientras que el mas bajo, Hiei, estaba segura de que si que estaba enojado aunque no decía nada, en cuanto a Kurama, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba le dio una sonrisa que hizo su corazón se acelerara.

- _Entonces este es el pozo? Yo no le veo nada de especial-_ El de aspecto mas aterrador, Kuwabara no dejaba de caminar alrededor del pozo, entonces la muchacha removió los sellos y la tapa que había colocado con su abuelo.

- _Entiendo que pienses así, pero créeme que no hay nada de normal...-_ Se sentó en el borde metiendo sus piernas, no quería hacerlo, de verdad pensar solo en volver le causaba un agudo dolor en su pecho. Pero cuando pensó en arrepentirse otra persona se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

- _Saltare contigo...-_ Cuando observo esos ojos verdes se olvido de todo y solo pudo asentir suavemente, antes de tragar saliva y saltar dentro del pozo.

...Kurama abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pues de un momento a otro se encontraba en otro lugar, en el medio de un bosque, de verdad el pozo era un portal. - _Impresionante...-_ Sal salir del otro lado solo estiro sus brazos hacia adentro para poder ayudar a la joven a salir de igual manera, tomando su cintura con cuidado mientras que ella colocaba las manos en sus hombros.

- _Muchas gra...-_ No acabo de hablar, cuando sus pies tropezaron en el borde del pozo, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibro y acabaran sobre el césped. El pelirrojo estaba bajo ella, mirándola con ligera sorpresa, mientras que Kagome solo sentía una inmensa vergüenza por tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro, hasta que una voz sonó atrás de ellos. - _Pero que hacen?-_ Yusuke los observaba con una sonrisa, asomando la cabeza fuera del pozo, mientras que Hiei ya estaba de pie sobre uno de los bordes de madera. - _Quieren que los dejemos a solas?-_ Entonces los joven es se separaron rápidamente.

- _Me caí, eso... eso es todo-_ La muchacha se sacudió la ropa cuando se dio cuenta de algo. - _Disculpen... pero que no falta su amigo? El mas alto?-_ Entonces los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos y se asomaron para ver dentro del pozo, pero Kuwabara no estaba allí.

...Del otro lado del pozo la familia de la joven observaba como aquel extraño sujeto no dejaba de saltar en el pozo. - _Maldición! Por que yo no puedo pasar del otro lado!?-_

 _..._ - _S_ _upongo que el no vendrá...-_ Yusuke se revolvió ligeramente el cabello y suspiro. La muchacha solo se quedo meditando, pues no le parecía raro de que aquel sujeto pasara, si no que lo raro era que los otros tres si pudieran hacerlo, y le hacia pensar: Que clase de personas eran? - _Por donde deberíamos empezar a buscar?... tal ves rastreando esa cosa, la bola Shikon-_

 _-La perla...-_ Le corrigió la muchacha, y quizás el tenia razón, pero para poder ponerse al corriente de donde estaba tendrían que buscar a sus viejos amigos, el problema era que no sabia donde estarían. Al menos pensó que ese seria hasta que vio salir de entro los arbustos un pequeño y familiar amigo que salto sobre ella en un mar de lagrimas. - _Shippo!-_

 _-Kagome! Por que te fuiste!? -_ Abrazo al pequeño y acaricio su cabello, sintiéndose emocionada de volverlo a ver, de verdad lo había extrañado mucho. - _Fue algo que hicimos!? Fue Miroku!? Es hizo cosas cochinas!? Fue el idiota de Inuyasha!?-_

 _-Shippo... tranquilo, perdóname por haberme ido... y por haberlo hecho de la nada, y sin despedirme... los extrañe mucho-_ Sonrió suavemente, algo emocionada por el momento, cuando observo como Yusuke tomaba a su amigo por su esponjosa cola.

- _Vaya, los demonios de antes era muy pequeños y garitones...-_ Shippo había quedado boca a bajo y empezó a quejarse y sacudirse para que el otro lo soltara, pero fue Kurama quien tomo al niño y lo bajo al suelo, dejando a Shippo atónito pues había un aroma muy conocido en el.

- _No creo que le guste que hagas eso Yusuke-_

 _-Solo estaba jugando un poco-_

 _-Shippo... estos son nuevos amigos que han venido a ayudar, son de mi época pero lograron cruzar el portal. son Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama-_ En ese momento el pequeño zorrito se puso tras su amiga mientras observaba a esos tres extraños.

- _Kagome, estas segura de que son confiables? Lucen sospechosos... y que hayan podido cruzar el pozo también es muy raro, no te parece?-_

 _-Quizás, pero no son peligrosos, no te preocupes por eso...-_ Cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de como Kurama los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa, a lo que tuvo que apartar el rostro para que el no lo notara. - _Shippo, sabes donde esta Inyasha y el resto?-_ Cuando miro al niño noto ligera incomodidad en su rostro.

- _Cuando te fuiste Inuyasha comenzó a discutir con todos y por todo, no aguantaba mas estar con ese cabeza hueca... así que yo insistí en quedarme aquí para poder esperar a que volvieras y la anciana Kaede me dejo quedarme en el pueblo... Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha continuaron juntos, pero no se hacia donde... lo siento Kagome...-_ Por un momento el pequeño tuvo un semblante triste, pero entonces elevo la cabeza. - _Es verdad! La pulga Myoga esta de visita! De seguro que el sabrá donde esta Inuyasha!-_

 _-Es verdad, muchas gracias Shippo, vayamos a la aldea-_ La muchacha sonrió con suavidad y empezó a caminar por el sendero de tierra, mirando a los muchachos. - _Sigan me, la aldea no esta muy lejos de aquí-_ Entonces los tres caminaron tras la muchacha, y el zorrito, aunque fuese solo un niño, no podía evitar sentir de que había algo extraño en ellos tres, sobre todo en ese pelirrojo que no quitaba la mirada de encima de su amiga, y siempre tenia esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

...Al llegar a la aldea la muchacha fue recibida por la anciana Kaede, quien guio a todo el grupo hasta su cabaña, donde estaba la pulga comiendo unas pequeñas migajas de galletas. Cuando observo a la muchacha este salto para saludarla pero fue pisado por Yusuke. - _Yusuke, no! -_

 _-Como? Creí que era solo un bicho...-_ El muchacho levanto su pie y salio la pobre pulga para luego sacudirse la ropa.

- _Pero que muchacho tan grosero, venir y pisarme, hay que ver como son...-_ La pulga cruzo sus cuatro brazos y se sento en el suelo de madera nuevamente.

 _-De verdad lo siento mucho... ellos son nuevos aquí, nunca habían visto una persona como usted...-_ Entonces el anciano observo a la chica algo sorprendido.

- _Kagome, de verdad lo que mas me sorprende es verte aquí de nuevo, llevas desaparecida mucho tiempo, que ha pasado? -_

 _-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que si sabes donde se encuentra Inuyasha...-_

 _-Por supuesto que lo se! Mi deber es estar con el amo Inuasha en todo momento para cuidarlo...-_ fue en ese momento que Shippo observo a a pulga fijamente.

- _Pues entonces por que estas aquí o te desaparecías en los peores momentos?-_ Ante aquello la pulga callo por completo, solo tomando una pequeñita taza de té y dando sorbos.

- _Entonces el nos va a guiar o que?-_ Pregunto Yusuke, sintiendo como aquel lugar era mas que reducido en espacio para tantas personas.

- _Myoga... es de suma importancia que nos lleve a donde esta Inuyasha, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes, si?-_ Entonces el mayor la observo y asintió con la cabeza.

Al medio día el grupo de los tres muchachos, la joven con su pequeño amigo y la pulga salieron del pueblo, con algunas provisiones que la anciana Kaede les había preparado, lo cual Yusuke no dejaba de revisar, el le recordaba mucho a ella en sus primeros días, pero en cambio sus otros dos amigos no parecían en lo mínimo sorprendidos.

Mientras avanzaban sintió como Kurama se ponía junto a ella, caminando a su ritmo mientras miraba hacia adelante. - _Kagome... hay algo que me gustaría saber... por que fue que sellaste el portal a este lugar? Se nota que las personas de aquí te tienen un gran aprecio...-_

 _-Eso...-_ En ese momento la muchacha no supo que responder le, solo sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho. Le daba vergüenza hablar de ello incluso, por lo que trago saliva como si también se quisiera tragar las palabras. - _Prefiriria no tener que hablar de eso...-_

 _-...Lo entiendo...-_ Por un momento sintió que sus manos se rozaron y una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, su corazón se acelere ro y podía jurar que sus mejillas habían tomado un color cereza. - _Pero no debes preocuparte, si?... Estamos contigo...-_ Al mirarlo pudo observar su sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonreír también, había algo en el que la tenia encantada.

Fue ahora Myoga quien estaba pensando en aquellos tres nuevos muchachos, al igual que Shippo podía sentir algo extraño en sus presencias, y algo que seguramente no le gustaría al amo Inuyasha era lo cercano que lucia el pelirrojo con la señorita Kagome.

* * *

Empezare una nueva historia sobre Heart no Kuni no Alice


	4. Chapter 4

_4: Encontrados_

En el aire había un olor a ceniza y el cielo se había cubierto por un espeso manto gris que surgía de un lugar no muy lejano a ellos.

 _-Esto no es bueno... debe ser un incendio-_ Yusuke lucia un poco preocupado por la situación a la que se enfrentaran, pero fue aun mayor la impresión de la pulgar.

- _Esto es horrible! Horrible!... Allí estaba el pueblo donde debía estar el amo Inuyasha, Sango y el monje Miroku!-_ El anciano comienzo a saltar nervioso, y Kagome sintió sudor frió recorrer su espalda, sus amigos podrían estar en peligro.

- _Ra_ _pido! Tenemos que ir a ver si hay gente atrapada!-_ Rápidamente la joven japonesa se dio a la carrera sobre el pasto y la tierra para poder llegar al origen del humo, seguida por el grupo de jóvenes y la pulga.

Cuando llegaron no había mas que cenizas, madera carbonizada, otra aun prendida fuego y restos que nadie podria darse cuenta que eran. Era una escena verdaderamente horrible. - _Pero como pudo pasar algo así?...-_ El pequeño Shippo camino con tristeza por el lugar, observando lo que quedaba de aquella pequeño pueblo.

- _Debemos buscar si hay algún sobreviviente en algún lado!-_ Kagome se negaba a creer que sus amigos pudieran haber muerto por algo así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

- _Kagome...-_ Yusuke observo como la muchacha empezó a caminar por todo el lugar desesperada, moviendo madera quemada que prácticamente se destruía al ser tocada. - _Kagome, no hay nadie aqui...-_

 _-No, tenemos que buscarlos... no podemos dejar las cosas así...-_ La muchacha miraba a todos lados desesperada, hasta que una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Era Kurama, quien la miraba con una linea como labios, pues no había expresión que le sirviera en ese momento, sabiendo la tristeza y desesperación que azotaba a la muchacha. - _Pero... mis amigos... ellos no pudieron...-_

 _-Deja de lamentarte y empieza a prestar atención... Como dijo Yusuke, aquí no hay nadie-_ Con expresión de molestia Hiei comenzó a caminar entre los escombros, pateando algunos hacia los lados. - _No hay restos humanos en ninguna parte_... _Este lugar ya estaba vació cuando el fuego comenzó...-_

 _-Que?...-_ La muchacha lo observo con sorpresa, y lagrimas que habían estado por salir, pero que ahora parecían arrepentirse, manteniéndose dentro de sus ojos.

- _El tiene razón Kagome! Aquí no hay personas!-_ El pequeño zorrito salio de entre un montón de escombros, cubierto de cenizas y polvo. - _Ellos no están aquí!-_

 _-Que alivio...-_ Sintió como sus piernas se doblaron levemente, eran demasiados los nervios que sintió por un momento. Era una suerte que el pelirrojo estuviera allí para poder sostenerla contra su pecho.

- _Pero si tus amigos no están aquí, donde están?-_ Yusuke recalco la pregunta mas obvia que dejo al grupo en un silencio de incógnita.

- _Lo mas seguro por ahora es que sigamos hacia el sur, cruzando el rió hay una aldea, quizás encontremos al amo allí...-_ Myoga solo se subió a la cabeza del zorro mientras cruzaba sus cuatro brazos pensativo.

- _Pues andando, el sol esta empezando a ponerse, y la verdad es que no quiero dormir en el medio de los arboles en este mundo...-_ Yusuke tomo al pequeño zorrito y lo subió a su hombro, caminando de nuevo, seguido por sus compañeros. Claro que Kurama ayudaba a caminar a la muchacha que poco a poco iba recuperando la sensación en sus temblorosas piernas.

... La noche empezó a llegar y el cielo se cubrió con cientos de estrellas, ademas de una hermosa luna. Yusuke era el que mas se quejaba, preguntando cuanto faltaba y demás, hasta que de golpe unas flechas se clavaron frente a sus pies, haciendo que frenara en seco, con el pequeño Shippo abrazado a su cabeza por el susto.

- _Pero quien hizo eso!?-_ Yusuke se alejo unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando noto que nuevas flechas eran lanzadas. - _Por que nos están atacando!?-_

 _-Cuidado!-_ Kagome sintió como la cargaba en brazos el pelirrojo para correr rápidamente tras un árbol. Su corazón se acelero, pero no era por la adrenalina del momento, era por otra cosa... - _Estas bien Kagome...?-_ La joven no pudo armar las palabras por lo que solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

- _Al unico que casi le clavan el cuerpo a la tierra es a mi Kurama!-_ Le grito Yusuke desde otro árbol en el cual se cubría junto con Shippo, en cuanto la pulga, hacia un rato que no la veían o escuchaban, y Hiei, el también había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

De un momento a otro se escucho el grito de unos hombros y aquella lluvia de flechas se detuvo. - _Solo son humanos...-_ Se escucho la voz de Hiei y los otros sintieron la seguridad para salir, aunque Yusuke solo esperaba que el otro no se haya pasado de la linea si sus atacantes solo eran personas. Mientras que la chica, ya con los pies en la tierra, no se separaba del pelirrojo, y este tampoco la dejaba alejarse, pues la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

- _Hiei! Espero que no hayas matado a nadie!-_ Le grito el muchacho mientras avanzaba cautelosa mente, cuando un cuerpo gigante aterrizo frente a ellos. Era como ver un tigre gigante, pero con fuego en las patas, y en su espalda había una chica muy extraña como salida de los videojuegos. - _Tranquilo... gatito...-_ Levanto las manos un momento.

- _Kirara? Sango!?-_ Kagome, quien tenia a Kurama agarrado por su ropa reconoció aquel par, y Shippo se asomo desde la espalda del otro al escuchar aquellos nombres.

- _Kagome? Shippo? Son ustedes?...-_ La joven se saco su mascarilla, sorprendida.

- _Que? Son ellos-_ Como si las palabras de Sango lo atrajeran, Miroku salio también de lo que parecía ser un paredón de madera improvisada, y rápidamente un cuerpo se movió tras de el, saltando frente a la pareja del pelirrojo con la muchacha, con una expresión de muy pocos amigos.

- _Inuyasha...-_ La muchacha quedo helada un momento al estar nuevamente frente a frente con ese muchacho. No sabia que decir ni que hacer, pero al parecer el había decidido por ella pues la tomo por sus muñecas, jalándola lejos de aquel desconocido.

- _Donde habías estado todo este tiempo? Sellaste el pozo y desapareciste de la nada-_ Podia sentir la ira y la tristeza en la voz del otro, pero no podía responder le, no sabia que decirle sin romper en llanto.

- _Disculpa... pero no es la forma de tratar a una chica...-_ La voz de Kurama la hizo reaccionar, pero de nuevo no supo que decir, pues las manos del muchacho se apoyaron en sus hombros y sintió como la movía suavemente hacia atrás, alejándola de Inuyasha.

- _Y tu quien demonios eres!?-_ El peliblanco mostró sus colmillos, se notaba que estaba furioso, sobre todo por como trataba con tanta familiaridad ese tipo a Kagome.

- _Muchachos, muchachos... no es momento ni lugar para iniciar una pelea...-_ Por suerte Miroku fue la voz de la razón, y alejo lentamente a Inuyasha, mientras que Yusuke colocaba una mano en el brazo de Kurama, solo para darle una seña de que seria mejor tomar un poco de distancia. - _Sera mejor que entren todos, tienen mucho que contarnos y también nosotros...-_


	5. Chapter Extra

_Extra: Lo que el piensa_

 _-Yo creo que estamos haciendo esto por nada, y perdemos el tiempo... Keiko me matara por llegar tarde-_ Yusuke no podía evitar hablar de el y Keiko, aunque la mayoría de las veces era como un mensaje para molestar a Kuwabara que siempre se quejaba que no podía lograr salir con Yukina, o con ninguna chica en general. Kurama y Hiei, en cambio, ninguno de los dos entendía por que ponían importancia a las parejas, sobre todo Hiei que no estaría interesado nunca en un tema como ese, pues vivía mas por las paleas.

Por supuesto, algo tenia que ocurrir, no estarían los cuatro allí sin una buena razón. Aquel grito desgarrador en esa noche fue la respuesta a los comentario de Yusuke, y no tardaron en largar carrera los cuatro para llegar a la fuente, aunque nada lo prepararía para lo que estarían apunto de ver.

Jamas había visto a una mujer acabar así con con demonio, solo necesito una flecha, una simple flecha que no parecía tener nada especial, pero la energía que desprendía era impresionante. - _Quien es ella?...-_ Sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo, lo había preguntado en voz alta. Pero no se quedo quieto mucho tiempo, pues al ver como las piernas de la joven se aflojaban corrió por inercia y la atrapo en sus brazos.

- _Que? Es una chica?... Quien es ella? -_ Kuwabara se asomo ligeramente. - _Wou! Es bastante guapa!... Aunque algo simple...-_ Desde que había conocido a Yukina el había dejado de tener esos enamoramientos repentinos, lo que se agradecía bastante, pero hubo algo en lo que dijo que Kurama le presto atención, era guapa.

Esa sensación era mas que extraña, era como un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo cuando la miraba. - _No podemos dejarla aquí...-_ Susurro mientras la cargaba despacio en sus brazos. Era liviana, y tenia un aroma muy agradable, le gustaba la forma en la que su cuerpo se acomodaba entre sus brazos y su pecho de forma inconsciente.

- _Tienes razón, tenemos que averiguar quien es ella... ningún humano normal podria hacer lo que ella...-_ Kurama se quedo pensando en lo mismo mientras se retiraba con su grupo. Que tenia de especial ella?

...

La forma en que sus ojos se encontraban, como ella se movía nerviosa en la cama, el cabello que se movía sobre sus hombros, su voz era tan dulce y tierna. Ella era... linda, era algo simple decirlo así, pero en realidad nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Kurama podía admitir el atractivo de las mujeres, pero nunca había considerado, o se había fijado en una en realidad, esta era la primera ves que le ocurría algo así.

- _Yo la acompañare a la casa, no es seguro de que vuelva sola en la noche... yo les enviare la dirección para poder ir mañana temprano... estas de acuerdo?-_ Era tan divertido ver como la muchacha lucia como un cachorro asustado cuando el la miraba, era el típico caso de que le comió la lengua los ratones. - _Excelente... andando-_

Sabia que no era correcto reírse, pero ella era tan tierna, se veía tan intimidada solo estando a su lado, cuando el lo unico que hacia era seguir su paso. Lo bueno es que al menos intentaba hacerle una conversación, por mas que le costara, probablemente demasiado, pues se escuchaba lo forzado que era.  
Comenzó a sentir algo diferente en el ambiente, los nervios, el nudo en la garganta que se le iba formando a la joven. Quizás había algo mas del otro lado de ese pozo que ella les había contado, algo mucho mas profundo y complicado.

 _-Kagome... si estas asustada de volver no tienes razón, estaremos contigo y aunque no lo creas somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder protegerte...-_ Pudo verlo perfectamente, ese brillo en los ojos de la muchacha, fue un segundo pero era imposible pasarlo por alto, pues era como si provocara una descarga a través de toda su columna.

 _-No es eso... yo me estoy protegiendo a mi misma. Me prometí no volver por que no quiero... y ustedes no deberían querer que vaya tampoco, soy una chica que abandono a sus amigos... no piensan que podria hacer con ustedes?-_ Ella mantenía su guardia en alto, no cabía duda de que quería mantener la distancia entre ellos, era algo divertido, pero a la ves curioso, simplemente le daba la sensación de que no quería rendirse... pero rendirse sobre que?

- _...Nosotros correremos el riesgo, no seria la primera ves-_ El correría el riesgo...

* * *

Bien, este capitulo es un extra, como pueden ver.

Eran, a todos los que escribimos nos encantan sus comentarios. Es genial saber que hay personas que le gustan nuestras ideas y lo que hacemos. Por supuesto que las criticas también son buenas, y a través de una se me ocurrió hacer este especial planteando algo de este fic que quizás no muchos vieron: En muchas historias, mangas, en la vida, solo basta un segundo, un minuto, una mirada para poder reconocer lo que te falta en otra persona... y eso basta para cambiar tu mundo entero.

Muchas gracias, espero que sigan leyendo, y les informo que subiré un nuevo fic de Brothers Conflict.


	6. Chapter 5

5: _No esta vez_

Estaban reunidos en una choza precaria, pero parecía que el propocito de la gente no era vivir allí, solamente era poder resguardarse de algo. Kagome podía observar que allí estaban las personas del pueblo, mujeres, niños, ancianos y los hombres, ¿Pero que había pasado para que tus casas terminaran hechas trozos pero que ellos tuvieran tiempo de escapar?

- _Aquí tienen... el té esta caliente así que los ayudara a calentarse, la noche es algo fría...-_ Kagome tomo la taza caliente de té que le ofreció Sango.

- _Muchas gracias-_ Soplo ligeramente y bebió de la taza, observo de reojo a Inuyasha, pues el no le había dirigido la mirada en un largo rato, ni siquiera hablaba con ella, solo se había quedado sentado a un lado mirando hacia afuera. - _Sango... Miroku... pueden decirme que paso? Que paso en el pueblo? Y toda esta gente...-_

 _-_ _Así que ya pasaron por allí...-_ Pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro del monje un momento, antes de que el soltara un suspiro y mirara a Sango, y luego a Inuyasha. - _Luego de que te marcharas... no podíamos abandonar la búsqueda, era muy peligroso hacerlo y dejar todo en manos de Naraku...-_

 _-Fue entonces cuando nos llego el rumor de que había un monstruo por estos lares, que poseía un fragmento...-_ Sango se sentó al lado de su excelencia, acompañándolo en su relato. - _Y era verdad... cuando llegamos todo el pueblo estaba asustado y empacaban todo lo que podían, querían marcharse lo_ _mas rápido posible... nosotros nos quedamos, sabíamos que ese monstruo aparecería tarde o temprano... pero fue tan rápido que no pudimos verlo venir...-_

 _-No fue mas rápido que nosotros, solo nos ataco por la espalda!-_ El grito de Inuyasha resonó en la pequeña choza, hacinado que todos le dieran una mirada. El ya estaba dado vuelta, clavando su dorada mirada directamente sobre la joven colegiala - _Si tu no te hubieras marchado no hubiéramos tenido estos problemas!-_

 _-Me estas culpando a mi de lo que sucedió entonces!?-_ Empezando a enojarse la muchacha afilo la mirada y la clavo sobre la del otro.

- _Pues si no hubieras estado del otro lado jugando con cualquiera que sean de esos y te hubieses quedado aquí a ayudarnos como debías!-_

 _-Así que es lo que debo hacer!? Pues si tu no te comportaras como idiota no me hubiese ido! ¿¡Y quien dice que estuve jugando!? Me enfoque en mis estudios como debe hacer una chica normal de mi edad y de mi época!-_

 _-...Siempre se llevan así?-_ Le susurro Yusuke a aquel monje extraño.

- _La mayor parte del tiempo... pero supongo que esta ves puede decirse que es un poco mas complicada la situación... después de todo Inuyasha tiene algo de razón en que la señorita Kagome se marcho por mucho tiempo... y nosotros necesitábamos de su ayuda...-_

 _-Si, pero Kagome también tiene razón, Inuyasha es muy impulsivo, y no piensa casi no piensa en los sentimientos de ella, no me sorprende que no aguantara mas. Es una persona después de todo...-_ Al ver que una nueva discusión había surgido entre la otra muchacha y el monje Yusuke tomo distancia para poder acercarse de nuevo a su grupo de amigos, en el cual se había sumado el pequeño zorrito.

- _Creo que eres el unico aquí que no discute-_

 _-Pues que no te sorprenda, suele ser así la mayor parte del tiempo-_ El pequeño niño estaba sentado muy tranquilo con sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba la discusión de los ¨adultos¨

- _Pero dime... que pasa entre Kagome y ese tipo raro de las orejas?...-_

 _-Yo solo soy un niño, pero hasta yo se que Kagome esta enfadada por que Inuyasha sigue enamorado de su antigua novia, Kikyo, que fue revivida por una vieja bruja y siempre viene a causar problemas entre ellos dos...-_ Escuchar esa explicación era confundir mas a Yusuke, pero en cambio, para Kurama significa mostrarle cual era la naturaleza de su relación.

Ahora no le cabía duda al pelirrojo que entre esos dos había algo, o quizás aun estaba allí. Si la joven resulto tan herida es por que de verdad tenia fuertes sentimientos por ese perro, y el estaba furioso por que también sentía los mismos. ¿Donde entraba Kurama en todo eso? En ninguna parte... pero por alguna razón un sentimiento de molestia no dejaba de crecer en su pecho, no podía soportar verlos gritarse así, por que eran sinceros el uno con el otro, y cuando el enojo pasara quizás algo mas pasaría, y ese algo mas es lo que haría que conocer a la muchacha fuese una decepción.

- _Kurama...-_ Escucho la voz de Hiei a un lado suyo, y se giro levemente hacia a el, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Perdón... estoy algo cansado...-_ Miroku debió escucharlo, por que en ese momento se puso de pie de a poco y los observo a todos como con un gesto para que lo siguieran.

- _Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir ahora, mañana podremos levantarnos en el amanecer para poder volver a los restos del pueblo... quizás allí haya una pista de donde se esconde esa criatura y podremos emboscarlo nosotros a el-_ Pareciera que todos estaban de acuerdo, por que nadie mas dijo ni una palabra, hasta la discusión entre la chica y el peliblanco había cesado.

Sin decirse nada mas, sin siquiera despedirse, las dos mujeres fueron por su lado, acompañadas por la pequeña Kirara, y también Shippo. Los demás hombres fueron por otro lado para dormir donde les correspondía.

...No podía dormir, Kagome intento con fuerza poder quedarse dormida, pero todo era inútil. No podía dormirse, su mente no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire en la noche. Cuando salio afuera respiro profundo, apoyándose contra un árbol mientras admiraba las estrellas sobre su cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo que la agobiaba.

- _No puedes dormirte?...-_ Al escuchar esa conocida voz se dio vuelta rápidamente, observando a Inuyasha que estaba a pocos pasos de distancia de ella. - _Quería hablar contigo...? -_ Se veía incomodo, pero al menos no lucia molesto, tampoco la chica estaba molesta en ese momento, solo se sentía algo deprimida por todo lo que había pasado. - _...Lo que paso... lo siento... no creí que estuvieras viendo... no quería hacerte daño. Jamas querría hacer algo así...-_ Se acerco poco a poco a ella, pero Kagome no dijo nada.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, era débil ante su dorada mirada, por que siempre lucia tan sincera que le hacia sentir mas especial que ninguna chica. Mas que Kikyo.

Parecía que nuevamente había caído, después de todo no se puede dejar de amar a alguien tan fácilmente. Pero entonces observo a un lado, y lo vio, entre los arboles estaba ese pelirrojo misterioso, completamente quieto, con sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en ellos. Algo la golpeo, esa situación, todo se le hacia tan familiar que la incomodaba.

- _No te preocupes Inuyasha...-_ Colocando una mano sobre su pecho lo detuvo para que no se acercara mas. - _Ya no pienso en eso... así que no hay razón para que no seamos amigos de nuevo...-_ Sonriendo levemente solo camino para poder rodear lo - _Mejor iré a descansar, mañana debemos partir temprano...-_ Inuyasha tampoco la detuvo, pues en ese momento el también se percato de la presencia del pelirrojo, y solo se miraron entre los dos en silencio, retándose entre ellos.


	7. Chapter 6

6: _Problemas y solo mas problemas_

Apenas el sol empezó a salir todos ya estaban listos para ir en busca de aquello que había reducido una tranquila y prospera aldea en un montón de cenizas y escombros.  
Nadie decía una palabra, prácticamente se podía tocar con los dedos la tensión del ambiente. Quizás los únicos que ignoraban por que estaba allí eran el pequeño zorrito Shippo y Yusuke, que no era la persona mas rápida cuando se trataba de sentimientos, sobre todo los que parecían ser románticos.

- _Ya nos estamos acercando al punto donde nos ataco, puedes sentir algo señorita Kagome?-_ Era Miroku quien encabezaba al grupo, con Sango montada en Kirara y Kagome sentada tras de ella. En el momento en el que ese pequeño animalito se había transformado en ese enorme... tigre, si se lo quería comparar con algo, Yusuke se sorprendió bastante, aunque Hiei y Kurama se habían mantenido totalmente ignorantes a la transformación.

- _No... lo lamento...-_ Miraba a todos lados lentamente, pero no había nada a su alrededor, solamente Inuyasha, que parecía negado a darle una sola mirada, y Kurama, que por el contrario no apartaba sus ojos verdes de ella.

- _Te sientes bien Kagome? No tienes buena cara... te ves algo cansada...-_ Cuando Shippo se acerco a ella y se subió sobre el animal para llegar a las dos chicas miro fijamente a su amiga con preocupación en sus grandes ojos, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonroja de la peli negro.

- _No te preocupes... solamente no dormí bien anoche, es todo-_ Acaricio su cabeza con cuidado y volvió su vista hacia los arboles, intentando sentir la presencia de algún fragmento. Entonces, cuando pensó que era inútil y que quizás aquel monstruo se había marchado, sintió aquel extraño latido en su pecho y como su cabeza le daba vueltas por un minuto solamente. - _Se esta acercando...-_

 _-Que? Por donde!?-_ Por fin el peliblanco se dio vuelta hacia ella, dándole la primera mirada en todo el día, aunque no era el momento de centrarse en ello. Fue solo un momento cuando sintió el frió en su nuca, y no fue que llegaron a contestar cuando un viento los levanto del suelo a todos, y algunos arboles también. Todos se llevaron a agarrar de alguna superficie mas bien rígida y bien tomada al suelo, como los arboles mas grandes. Inuyasha había logrado tomar a Shippo por su peluda colita antes de que el viento se lo llevara pero el grito de terror de Kagome resonó cuando ella se elevaba mas de golpe sin darle tiempo a agarrarse o a ser agarrada. - _Kagome!-_

Fue Kurama quien se soltó y se lanzo tras ella, tomándola por su cintura en el aire para luego sacar su largo látigo lleno de espinas para aferrarse a un árbol. - _Kagome, sostén te fuerte de mi...-_ Completamente obediente, la muchacha abrazo al pelirrojo con fuerza, temiendo lo que pudiese pasar si llegara a soltarse.

El viento duro solo un minuto y medio mas, antes de que frenara y todos cayeran al suelo por la gravedad. - _Todos están bien?-_ Miroku se paro de a poco, sacudiendo su ropa mientras le ofrecía la mano a Sango, ayudándola a pararse también.

- _Creo que si... pero que...fue eso?-_ Kagome seguía pegada al cuerpo del otro muchacho, con su fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura, aun no se separaba por que tenia una ligera sensación de terror por casi salir volando.

- _Hey! Separen se!-_ Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente para poder separarlos poniéndose en el medio de ambos. - _Tenemos muchas cosas que haces como para que se pongas a tontear ustedes dos...-_ La molestia en su voz no era una sorpresa para nadie, ademas de todo debían darle la razón, por que esa no era la mejor situación para estar distraídos, estaban en un inevitable peligro.

Entonces el crujir de los arboles los alerto a todos, y observaron como se asomaba un joven de corta estatura, con ropa sucia y algo rotosa. Tenia su cabello de color negro azulado y estaba completamente enmarañado, y sus ojos eran grandes y de un rojo muy intenso como la sangre. Kagome, cuando la miro, vio de inmediato el fragmento incrustado en su pecho.

- _Ella es... pero... si es una niña...-_ Sango la miraba con sorpresa, y no era la única, pues aquella niña pequeña era un demonio y eso no escapaba al olfato de Inuyasha.

- _No te dejes engañar Sango, es ella quien ataco a la aldea y quien nos ataco a nosotros...-_

 _-Atacar? -_ Su voz sonaba fina pero dura, y el rencor se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos. - _Los humanos son los que empezaron a atacar...-_ Se acerco paso a paso hacia ellos. - _Siempre quieren mas y mas... y no les molesta tomarlos de los demás... por eso tienen que pagar... por eso todos ustedes van a pagar! -_ En ese momento fue como si todo el bosque gritara en a su alrededor, las aves levantaron vuelo y escapaban lejos mientras que los arboles se sacudían sin cesar. Era un espectáculo atemorizarte.


	8. Chapter 8

_7 : El puede solo_

Jamas habían visto algo así, pero no por la fuerza de su poder, si no que era por que antes no habían visto un ataque con el viento, si no que había sido fuego, mucho fuego. Eso significaba que ella no estaba sola? Habia otro mas?

- _Que?...-_ En un momento, la muchacha paro aquel viento y los observo fijamente. - _No son solo humanos... hay dos sangres sucias aquí... y tres demonios...-_ Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso, pues todos desconocían que eran los del otro grupo, ni siquiera Kagome sabia en realidad que eran esos muchachos que la habían estado acompañando, en realidad. - _Por que ustedes tres están de su lado?-_ Primero miro a Shippo, era pequeño y débil, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era un demonio zorro completo. Pero luego observo a Hiei, y finalmente se paro en Kurama. - _Tu... puedes tratar de ocultarte pero puedo verlo... tu eres el demonio mas fuerte aquí... para que le disfrazas en esa piel de humano?-_ Nadie supo que decir entonces.

Kagome era la que tenia la expresión con mayor sorpresa, solo miraba al pelirrojo sin saber que decirle. Todo ese tiempo había estado pensando que era solamente un humano con alguna habilidad especial, como ella... Entonces Kurama la miro, y como si su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, ella dio un paso hacia atrás. No le tenia temor, pero no estaba segura de quien era el, de que estaba pasando.

- _Se termino la charla jovencita-_ Yusuke dio un paso adelante, con sus dedos como si fuesen una pistola, una seña que ninguno allí pudo entender mas que sus amigos y Kagome, pero ella lo tomo como si el se estuviese burlando o algo por el estilo. Pero entonces, en la punta de su dedo indice empezó a formarse una bola de luz, que dejo a todos sorprendido. - _no me gusta atacar mujeres... pero puedo hacerlo si es necesario-_ Todos los nuevos compañeros que estaban de su lado, por decirlo de alguna manera, se sorprendieron al ver como materializaba su energía en su mano de aquella manera tan curiosa.

- _Que...? ...De que estas hablando me? JOVENCITA!?-_ Esa palabra fue como si detonara en esa muchacha, haciendo que todo se volviese a sacudir, cual si fuese una fiera salvaje, y el fuego empezó a surgir de sus manos, como una llamarada en un incendio fuera de control. Todos se sorprendieron, por que la misma criatura que había provocado ese viento como si fuese un huracán, ahora también liberaba un intenso fuego que prácticamente los dejaba cegados.

 _-Entonces si fue ella la responsable...-_ Sango y Miroku tomaron un poco de distancia mientras se ponían en defensa, esperando el momento para esquivar un ataque o atacar de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- _Solo tenemos que acabar con ella-_ Inuyasha se hizo sonar sus dedos y sus hombros, mientras estiraba su mano para poder tomar a colmillo de acero, al mismo tiempo que clavaba su penetrante mirada en su enemigo... que no era aquella muchacha con el fragmento, si no que se trataba de Kurama. Como si se tratase de una competencia de quien pudiese termina con esto mas rápido.

- _Inuyasha! Espera!-_ Miroku quiso frenarlo, pero ni el mismo colmillo de acero logro traspasar aquella barrera de piedra que se formo alrededor de la muchacha en un solo segundo, y que luego se derrumbo en el instante que el peliblanco tomo distancia.

- _Que clase de criatura es esa chica...?...-_ Todos estaban sorprendidos, pues nunca habían conocido una persona con esas habilidades.

Pero fue Hiei quien mas o menos pudo hacer una idea, sobretodo por su hermana era una mujer de la nieves. Entonces el acerco en un paso lento y seguro, mientras su mirada fija se mantenía sobre aquella muchacha. - _Tu solo eres un espíritu de la naturaleza...-_

 _-Un espíritu de la naturaleza?...-_ Kagome observo sorprendida a ese par, y como el otro podía hablarle son miedo. Fue Miroku, quien al escucharlo, pudo entender.

- _Significa que es una manifestación de la naturaleza... es por eso que ella puede controlar los elementos... deber ser el fragmento lo que le da ese poder...-_

 _-Muy bien... ahora que lo saben, que?... háganme un favor, y solo desaparezcan de una vez!-_ Nuevamente el viento comenzó a levantarse, pero entonces Hiei se movió, mas rápido que el mismo viento, quedando tras de ella. En ese segundo, todo se paro, quizás había sido la sorpresa de ella, pero solo tuvo que moverse unos centímetros para poder esquivar su, pero todos pudieron ver que rozo su cabello, había sido mucho mas de lo que había logrado Inuyasha.

 _Tus nuevos amigos parecen ser poderosos Kagome...-_ Miroku le susurro mientras observaban con sorpresa.

- _Debemos ayudarlo...-_ Sango estaba por atacar también, pero Yusuke la detuvo, poniendo una mano frente a ella.

 _-Si Hiei la ataco no es al azar... mejor déjalo hacerlo solo o luego se pondrá de mal humor...-_ Nadie, excepto Kurama, podía entender a lo que se refería. - _Hiei! Sacarle esa piedra o lo que sea que ellos están diciendo que le da poder!-_ Como si estuviera completamente relajado sobre una roca, el solo tomo asiento mientras miraba al resto. - _Se van a quedar parados?...-_

 _-Pero... tu compañero...-_ Miroku y Sango intercambiaban miradas.

 _-Hiei estará bien, sabe lo que hace-_ Kurama lo dijo para todos, pero su mirada estaba presente en Kagome, quien aun lo miraba con ese rostro de confusión. Finalmente, se giraron hacia la pelea, sorprendidos por aquello, pues nunca habían visto a alguien tan rápido y que peleara de aquella forma. Inuyasha, por mas que odiara hacerlo, admitía que su estilo de pelea era algo intimidan te.


	9. Chapter 9

8: _Iguales_

No sabían si se acercaban o si se alejaban de la batalla, pero era difícil saberlo, pues parecía que todo el bosque estaba en una increíble batalla. Todos los arboles se sacudían, las piedras volaban por todas partes, no había animales a la vista, pero se escuchaban los agudos ruidos de las aves que amenazaban con dejarlos sordos a todos.

\- _Tu compañero desapareció, aun sigues creyendo que puede con esto?-_ Kagome no podía evitar sentirse molesta por el tono condescendiente que utilizaba Inuyasha contra Yusuke y Kurama, siempre había sido molesto y arrogante, pero eso ya estaba siendo demasiado.

- _Te aseguro que esto no termino perrito-_ Yusuke no parecía preocupado en lo mas mínimo, e incluso bromeaba, claro que eso solo hacia que Inuyasha se enojara mas y mas. Pero el se lo había buscado después de esos comentarios de tan mala gana.

Pero de un momento a otro todo se silencio, como si hubiesen entrado a un cementerio. Ni un pájaro aleteo, ni una hoja se sacudió, ni siquiera había una brilla que tocara sus rostros. - _Creo que por fin acabaron... solo queda descubrir quien gano...-_ Miroku dijo lo que la mayoría estaba pensando, y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, completamente expectantes, hasta que una enorme sombra apareció entre los arboles, rápidamente todos levantaron la guardia, pero poco a poco la sombra se volvió en su compañero Hiei, y no solo el, pues también tenia en su hombro el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella muchacha tan extraña.

- _Ella... aun tiene el fragmento en su pecho-_ Kagome podía ver aquel resplandor violáceo saliendo de su pecho. Hiei la bajo para acostarla en el suelo mientras los demás se acercaban, entonces Inuyasha fue el que se puso al frente, haciendo sonar sus dedos.

- _Muy bien, solo hay que arrancárselo y problema resuelto-_ Ninguno pensó que lo que seria lo mejor hacerlo a sangre fría, pero no tenia otra opción, podían dejar que esa chica tan peligrosa se quedara con ello. Pero una mano detuvo la de Inuyasha cuando estaba a punto de clavarse en su pecho. Hiei sostenía su muñeca, mientras que sus afilados ojos se mantenían clavados en el como una dura advertencia de que no se atreviera. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio del lugar era de ultratumba, y la tensión crecía segundo a segundo, sobre todo entre el joven Hiei y el impulsivo Inuyasha. - _Tienes algún problema?-_ Sus miradas empezaron a sacar chispas, como si no se supiera que eran aliados en ves de enemigos.

- _Inuyasha... por favor, cálmate...-_ Kagome se acerco a los dos, tratando de apaciguar la situación, debía explicar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. - _Hiei, debemos sacarle ese fragmento, es peligroso que lo tenga. Viste de lo que es capaz... y hay otras personas peores que también lo quieren, si se lo dejamos ellos vendrán por el, se lo sacaran y todo sera peor-_ Quizás la madurez si había llegado a la muchacha durante ese tiempo, tal ves no todo había sido perdida cuando se marcho de ese mundo para aislarse en el suyo.

Entonces Kurama dio un paso al frente y se coloco junto a Hiei. - _No sera necesario matarla para poder extraérselo... si se hace con cuidado-_ No disimulo que sus ojos se clavaron en Inuyasha mientras decía sus ultimas palabras, y el otro solo chasqueo la lengua respuesta.

- _El tiene razón Inuyasha, no creo que ella sea un espíritu malvado, solo intenta proteger la naturaleza de la destrucción... solo debemos sacarle el fragmento y ella dejara de ser peligrosa-_ Miroku era la voz de la razón que se posaba junto a Inuyasha, haciendo que el no pudiese darle algún fundamento para hacer su trabajo bruto y rápido. Por lo que el peli blanco solo alejo su brazo y lo cruzo frente a su pecho.

Kagome se agacho junto a la muchacha, tenia el aspecto de una niña, del mismo tamaño de Hiei. Y en su pecho podía ver brillar el pequeño fragmento violáceo. Con cuidado movió su cabello y ligeramente su ropa, podía ver la punta que sobresalía de su pecho... quizás con una pinza podría sacarlo, pero no estaba segura de que tuviera una. - _Es eso, no?... puedo sacarla ahora?-_ Sintió a Inuyasha agacharse a su lado, con sus ojos mas calmados sobre aquella pequeña punta. Al verlo, Kagome, se dio cuenta que quería hacerlo con delicadeza esta ves, que no iba a causarle daño a la joven, así que no había razón para detenerlo. Solo se movió a un casto y asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Todos miraban fijamente las acciones del peliblanco, Hiei era el que tenia su mirada fija sobre su mano, como si estuviese listo para frenarlo en cualquier segundo. Pero Inuyasha solo acerco su mano, y con sus largas uñas de su dedo indice y pulgar, sostuvo aquella punta y tiro de ella, sacando de a poco el fragmento de su interior. - _Eso es todo? Tanto lió por esa astilla?-_ Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comentario de Yusuke, pero para aquellos que no entendían su poder, no era de extrañar que actuaran así.

Mientras la morena tomaba el fragmento para poder guardarlo dentro de un frasco que tenia siempre con ella, Kurama se acerco a Hiei, y le susurro aprovechando la distracción del resto. - _No creí que fueses del tipo que sentía compasión...-_

 _-...Yo tampoco te tenia como alguien que se deja guiar por las emociones-_ La directa y correcta respuesta de su compañero, le saco una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo, mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre la muchacha japonesa.

- _Supongo que hay varias cosas que nos asemejan... aun falta que descubramos cuales son con exactitud...-_

Entonces hubo un extraño sonido, Yusuke saco un raro dispositivo que ni siquiera Kagome pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba. Pero al abrirlo apareció la imagen de Botan.

- _Yusuke! Donde están!? No se han comunicado y Koenma esta muy enfadado, y ni siquiera de hablo de Kuwabara, no deja de quejarse que no pudo pasar por ese extraño portal-_ Se podía ver el pelo celes de la muchacha volar alrededor de ella con fuerza, y apenas miraba de a ratos el aparato.

- _Estábamos ocupados botan... pero y tu? Que estas haciendo? -_

 _-Como que estoy haciendo? Los estoy buscando! Tengo ordenes-_ Entonces sus amigos cayeron en cuenta de que ella cruzo el pozo hacia ese mundo.

- _Que!? Estas aquí!? -_ Yusuke exclamo sorprendido ante lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo mas la transmisión empezó a cortarse, y luego paso a negro, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue unos quejidos, un crujir... y luego... nada..

...

- _Amo Sesshomaru! Por favor espéreme!-_ El pequeño demonio perseguía fielmente a su amo, pero a su ves debía mirar a su alrededor, para vigilar que aquella muchachita, Link, no se fuese muy lejos. Pero Sesshomaru no aminoraba su caminata, solo seguía sin mirar atrás un momento. Hasta que paro en seco. - _Muchas gracias amo... gracias...-_ Pero cuando llego a el, se dio cuenta que no paro por que lo estaba esperando, si no que había un cuerpo frente a ellos, una muchacha de kimono rosado y cabello celeste, tenia una escoba rota y varios cortes y golpes. - _Esta muchacha se a dado unos buenos golpes, bueno, pero seguro que se los ha dado por correr en el bosque, es peligroso para el que no conoce, no es verdad amo?... Amo bonito?...-_

 _-...no es una humana...-_


End file.
